Regenerative medicine in the form of cell transplantation is one of the most promising therapeutic approaches for the treatment of intractable medical conditions such as diabetes, heart disease, and neurodegenerative diseases. However, a major hurdle towards implementing cell transplantation in the clinic is immune rejection of donor cells, especially when these are derived from a foreign host. While it is possible to address immune rejection, in part, by administering immunosuppressant drugs, these entail severe adverse side effects. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop improved technologies for cell transplantation therapies.